Harry Potter And The House Of Emrys
by Phoenix King1997
Summary: All Harry wants is to be normal but fate has other idea's... He is destined to be the leader of the four saviour's of the world along with his love, he and his true friends will bring the wizarding world to heel, Year 1. Powerful Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, And some Weasley Bashing


**Harry Potter And The House Of Emrys **

Disclaimer: I, Phoenix King, Do not own or claim to own Harry Potter that is JK Rowling's work and property I have just thought up the plot and nothing else! So Mote It Be.

(A/N): Hey Guys and Girls this is my first story so go easy on me Please, also I can't write in "Hagrid")

* * *

BOOM!

Harry Potter snaps back to reality and looks around the room for the source of the noise that woke him, the room he was in was icy cold and damp from the sea surrounding the shack, the broken windows and cracks letting it seep into everything in the shack, it was plain apart from the moth-eaten couch with his whale of a cousin also looking around with a look of terror on his face and the dead fireplace Uncle Vernon had tried to light but failed because of the howling wind and damp.

BOOM!

"WHAT IS MAKING THAT NOISE?" Shrieked Aunt Petunia the opposite of her husband as she and Uncle Vernon an almost round man with a purple face and carrying a shotgun came running into the room.

BOOM!

Before Anybody could do any thing else there was a huge boom and the door came crashing to the floor. And on the other side was the biggest man Harry had ever seen he had hands the size of frying pans had to crouch to get in the door the big man turned around and picked of the heavy door like it was nothing! The man turn back and took in the Dursleys as Dudley was now cowering behind his parents but when his eyes fell on Harry he stopped and grinned

"Hi, Harry How are you? You look like your father James" he stopped and looked closer "But you've got your mothers Eyes"

Harry was stunned speechless_ "this man knows my name and my parents"_ he timidly asked "You know my parents?"

"Yes Harry I didn't know them that well but well enough to miss them when they were gone and Harry call me Hagrid" Hagrid seemed to have tears running down his face and as he moved to the couch to sit down, he pulled out a dinner table size handkerchief and blow his nose.

"OK, Hagrid What can you tell me about them and what are you doing here" Harry was excited now, "_this man could tell me about my parents!"_

"Oh sorry Harry, I've got your Hogwarts' letter here and your parents," As he was thinking he pulled out a battered pink umbrella and pointed it at the fire and muttering something like "incendio" at the fireplace and a fire came flicking into existent's, Harry watched with wonder in his eyes.

"well lets start with James, You look like him expect the eyes, he had brown eyes if memory serves, he was always pulling some prank with his friends, Remus Lupin is the only one still around but he is a werewolf but I will tell you now, Were's are normal people most of the time only time you have to watch out is the full moon, Lupin is one of the nicest but I haven't seen him for years and There is also Sirius Black if he is still alive, he is the said to-be the one who betray your parents to You-Know-Who but I think there is something fishy about it because he didn't have a trail he was just thrown in to Askaban, Which is the Wizard prison," He said as he saw Harry's face flash from rage to confusion.

"for betraying your parents and killing Peter Pettigrew in the middle of the street, killing a few muggles to, Which are non-magical people" Again stopping at the confused look on Harry's face "but he was to smart for that, I think something else happened but I'm not the law so what can I do?"

Harry? Am I correct in saying you didn't know this?" Hagrid was eyeing the Dursleys who hadn't moved with annoyance and anger on his face, They blanched under his stare.

"No, Hagrid what Hogwarts', and You-Know-Who" Who was also eyeing his Relatives with angry "_They Know!_".

"And how did my Parents die, They told me they died in a car accident."

With this Knowledge Hagrid unleashed a growl and got up with surprising speed and wretched the shotgun that uncle Vernon was still holding out of his grip and snapped it in half.

Vernon Paled even farther at seeing the man snap the metal like it was plastic and did the brave thing and ran after his family who had both screamed as Hagrid got up and ran into the second room.

With the Dursleys out-of-the-way, Hagrid turned back to Harry, He seemed to remember something and started looking in his pockets for something.

"Ah, here it is" he exclaimed as he pulled out birthday cake " Happy Birthday... sorry just remembered" he add a bit sheepishly

"Ah, Hagrid Thank You! I've never had any cake before" he hugged Hagrid for a second before he open the cake and started to eat some "Ummm It amazing Hagrid" he said as he handed Hagrid a piece too.

And so Hagrid started to tell Harry about Mother Lily, Hogwarts, You-Know-Who and lots of other things to do with the wizarding world, Tomorrow Hagrid will take Harry to Diagon Alley for his School Supplies.

* * *

(A/N): I'm looking for a beta!

I'm open to criticism tell me what you think good or bad, Sorry it's a bit short I promise the next chapter's will be longer.


End file.
